hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
You-Go
The You-Go is a type of monster found in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese and Sleepless Hollow. They are Goodguy- and Vehicle-class monsters. In all games that it is used in, the You-Go is shown as a red four-wheel hatchback. The You-Go in Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese In Dr. Lunatic Supreme With Cheese, You-Gos serve as an alternative method of transport for the protagonist, Bouapha. While Stationary When stationary, You-Gos cannot move and cannot be destroyed by being shot at or hit, although enemies can still bump into them. However, if Bouapha steps within one square tile from a You-Go, he automatically enters it and starts driving it. While Being Driven The You-Go is controlled and driven in the same manner as the player controls their character. Pressing the movement buttons will turn the You-Go in the direction(s) pressed. For instance, if the player presses Down while driving a You-Go towards the right of the screen, the vehicle will turn right and travel down the screen instead of doing an about-turn and moving towards the left of the screen. Similarly, if Right is pressed while the You-Go is traveling towards the left of the screen, it will do an about-turn and move towards the right of the screen instead of turning right and moving up the screen. When being driven, the You-Go's health points is equivalent to the player character's health points; any damage or events that happen to either the player character or the You-Go will affect both monsters. The only exception to this is if the You-Go is destroyed by a Special, in which case the player character is ejected instead of being destroyed along with it. The You-Go will take damage if it hits or scrapes a non-organic object, such as a wall or an item marked as "Impassible" in the Editor, or if it is hit or shot by a monster. Any damage taken by the You-Go while it is being driven is carried over if the player character is ejected. The You-Go can only be driven on tiles marked as "Mine Cart Path" in the Editor. If the You-Go attempts to drive over a tile not marked as "Mine Cart Path", it stops and ejects the player character immediately. The player character retains any collected Hammer Up powerups before and while they drive a You-Go and can shoot them from the vehicle using the Fire button. The Special button's purpose is twofold. First, if the player character has a special weapon equipped before entering the You-Go, or if they pick one up while driving the You-Go, they can use it by pressing the Special button. Second, the Special button serves as the trigger for the You-Go's supercharger. Pressing it will cause the You-Go to go into overdrive, drastically increasing the You-Go's speed for a few seconds. During that period, however, the You-Go's handling performance decreases dramatically. While in overdrive, the You-Go releases a trail of red sparks from its wheels, and an accompanying revving noise can be heard if sound is enabled. The supercharger has a cool-down rate of approximately three seconds after it expires, during which it cannot be triggered. If the player character has, or picks up, a Special weapon while driving the You-Go, tapping the Special button repeatedly will fire both the Special weapon and engage the You-Go's supercharger. If the You-Go hits a monster while it is moving, it will "run over" that monster, dealing a huge amount of damage to that monster per second. If the monster is destroyed because it was run over by the You-Go, the monster is listed under the number of "Kills" in the Record Book, as well as the number of "Badguys Run Over". Running over 100 monsters on a single profile unlocks the D.U.I. Gallery Goal. Supreme Monster Database Information The You-Go in Sleepless Hollow The You-Go plays an important role in establishing the events that unfold in Sleepless Hollow. It is mentioned that Bouapha's car broke down while driving past Sleepless Hollow. Upon entering the game the first time, Bouapha is seen standing beside a You-Go that cannot be driven.